bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Radio DJCD Bleach B Station
Radio DJCD Bleach B Station (frecuentemente abreviado como Bleach "B" Station) es el nombre con el que se conoce a una serie de CDs en los que participan los seiyū (dobladores) de la serie, interaccionando entre sí, aportando piezas musicales o concediendo entrevistas tanto de ellos mismos como de los personajes que interpretan. Este género, a medio camino entre un single musical y una fuente de información sobre el desarrollo del anime, el trabajo diario de los seiyū y la relación entre diferentes personajes de la serie es muy popular en Japón, de tal forma que la mayor parte de los anime de larga proyección presentan varias colecciones de estos CDs. Bleach no es una excepción, y a día de hoy existen hasta cuatro temporadas diferentes, en las cuales han participado un total de XX seiyū. Mención especial merece Masakazu Morita, seiyū de Ichigo Kurosaki, quien está presente en todos los CDs publicados, al ser el anfitrión y presentador del show. Primera Sesión thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 01-01'' Bleach "B" Station vol.1: Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai & Kon :Seiyū: Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki), Kentarō Itō (Renji Abarai), Mitsuaki Madono (Kon). :1. OPENING TALK ~節子~ :2. FUMIKO ORIKASA on the air ~名(迷)曲披露~ :3. KENTARO ITO on the air ~咆えろ!月極司会者!!~ :4. MITSUAKI MADONO on the air ~スプラーッシュ!!~ :5. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~Good Vibrations from BLEACH-FM~ :6. ゴミ溜めみたいな街で俺達は出会った -Liquid Groove Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 23 Noviembre 2005 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 01-02'' Bleach "B" Station vol.2: Hanatarō Yamada :Seiyū: Kōki Miyata (Hanatarō Yamada). :1. OPENING TALK ~トークの森でヤッホー~ :2. 非楽曲 :3. KOUKI MIYATA on the air ~ブリーチ{H}花太郎ステーション~ :4. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~前略崖の上より 秘蔵デモ流出~ :5. 花太郎です~REMIXですバージョン~ :Fecha de publicación: 18 Enero 2006 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 01-03'' Bleach "B" Station vol.3: Uryū Ishida, Kon & Yoruichi Shihōin :Seiyū: Sugiyama Noriyaki (Uryū Ishida), Mitsuaki Madono (Kon), Satsuki Yukino (Yoruichi Shihōin). :1. OPENING TALK ~ほら、俺たちってコンビじゃん?~ :2. NORIAKI SUGIYAMA on the air ~雨竜は2.5枚目キャラ~ :3. MITSUAKI MADONO on the air ~ミスター5週目~ :4. SATSUKI YUKINO on the air ~夜一さんは自由人!?~ :5. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~ブリーチショートコント・ブリブリ子ども相談室~ :6. Aesthetics And Identity -TB Club MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 24 Marzo 2006 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 01-04'' Bleach "B" Station vol.4: Byakuya Kuchiki & Yasutora Sado :Seiyū: Ryōtarō Okiayu (Byakuya Kuchiki), Hiroki Yasumoto (Yasutora Sado). :1. OPENING TALK ~タメ口人生相談リターンズ~ :2. KOJI YUSA on the air ~月者はどっち!?~ :3. MITSUAKI MADONO on the air ~謹賀新年コン様だ!~ :4. NOBUYUKI HIYAMA on the air ~ツキツキの舞誕生秘話~ :5. BOUNUS TRACK INTORO ~これを最後にしてください…~ :6. 冬の花火~世界は既に欺きの上に -GIN2 MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 24 Mayo 2006 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 01-05'' Bleach "B" Station vol.5: Gin Ichimaru, Kon & Ikkaku Madarame :Seiyū: Kōji Yusa (Gin Ichimaru), Mitsuaki Madono (Kon), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Ikkaku Madarame). :1. OPENING TALK ~タメ口人生相談リターンズ~ :2. KOJI YUSA on the air ~月者はどっち!?~ :3. MITSUAKI MADONO on the air ~謹賀新年コン様だ!~ :4. NOBUYUKI HIYAMA on the air ~ツキツキの舞誕生秘話~ :5. BOUNUS TRACK INTORO ~これを最後にしてください…~ :6. 冬の花火~世界は既に欺きの上に -GIN2 MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 19 Julio 2006 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 01-06'' Bleach "B" Station vol.6: Jūshirō Ukitake & Orihime Inoue :Seiyū: Hideo Ishikawa (Jūshirō Ukitake), Yuki Matsuoka (Orihime Inoue). :1. OPENING TALK ~織姫スペシャルメニュー再び!!~ :2. HIDEO ISHIKAWA on the air ~二人の出会いは・・・~ :3. YUKI MATSUOKA on the air ~私の料理たべてみる?!~ :4. BOUNUS TRACK INTRO ~双魚理×3 再び!!~ :5. Sky High-卍解 Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 20 Septiembre 2006 Segunda Sesión thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 02-01'' Bleach "B" Station 2nd Session vol.1: Rukia Kuchiki & Kisuke Urahara :Seiyū: Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki), Shinichiro Miki (Kisuke Urahara). :1. Trush Your Love :2. SHIN-ICHIRO MIKI on the air~喜助がお送りするっすー~ :3. FUMIKO ORIKASA on the air ~スパーリング相手はギン!~ :4. BONUS TRACK :5. RUKIA REMIX :Fecha de publicación: 7 Febrero 2007 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 02-02'' Bleach "B" Station 2nd Session vol.2: Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Jin Kariya :Seiyū: Romi Paku (Tōshirō Hitsugaya), Tōru Ōkawa (Jin Kariya). :1. ROMI PAKU on the air ~あの人に愛の告白~ :2. TORU OKAWA on the air ~チョイ悪トークいかが?~ :3. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~タンポポエム~ :4. This Light I See -氷雪 Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 23 Mayo 2007 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 02-03'' Bleach "B" Station 2nd Session vol.3: Noba, Yachiru Unohana & Mayuri Kurotsuchi :Seiyū: Tomokazu Sugita (Noba), Aya Hisakawa (Retsu Unohana), Ryūsei Nakao (Mayuri Kurotsuchi). :1. TOMOKAZU SUGITA on the air ~之芭が語る改造魂魄の真実~ :2. AYA HISAKAWA on the air ~癒しといえば四番隊隊長~ :3. RYUSEI NAKAO on the air ~マユリ様とマジック~ :4. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~よい子の工作・金色そぎそぎ坊主~ :5. ファイティングソウル-B“B“S mix- :Fecha de publicación: 18 Julio 2007 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 02-04'' Bleach "B" Station 2nd Session vol.4: Renji Abarai, Senna & Kon :Seiyū: Kentarō Itō (Renji Abarai), Chiwa Saito (Senna), Mitsuaki Madono (Kon). :1. KENTARO ITO on the air ~男同士のハッピーバースデー~ :2. CHIWA SAITO on the air ~劇場版CMに挑戦!!~ :3. MITSUAKI MADONO on the air ~サンシャインで卍解!~ :4. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~夏はやっぱり屋台のカキ氷~ :5. Standing to defend you -Deep Diving Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 19 Septiembre 2007 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 02-05'' Bleach "B" Station 2nd Session vol.5: Ganryū, Isshin Kurosaki & Karin Kurosaki :Seiyū: Masashi Ebara (Ganryū), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Isshin Kurosaki), Rie Kugimiya (Karin Kurosaki). :1. MASASHI EBARA on the air ~Dark Oneより熱い想いを込めて~ :2. TOSHIYUKI MORIKAWA on the air ~役者の工夫教えます~ :3. RIE KUGIMIYA on the air ~オニは外、フクは内~ :4. BONUS TRACK INTRO ~秋のエア大運動会~ :5. JUST BLEACH -Mustang Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 21 Noviembre 2007 thumbg|thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 02-06'' Bleach "B" Station 2nd Session vol.6: Sōsuke Aizen & Rangiku Matsumoto :Seiyū: Shō Hayami (Sōsuke Aizen), Kaya Matsutani (Rangiku Matsumoto). :1. SHO HAYAMI on the air ~遂に天に立つ~ :2. KAYA MATSUTANI on the air ~セクシーボイス卍解~ :3. BONUS TRACK ~理想のバレンタイン~ :4. 乱華~RANKA~ -CHAOS MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 20 Febrero 2008 Tercera Sesión thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 03-01'' Bleach "B" Station 3rd Session vol.1: Rukia Kuchiki, Hiyori Sarugaki & Suì-Fēng :Seiyū: Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki), Reiko Takagi (Hiyori Sarugaki), Tomoko Kawakami (Suì-Fēng). :1. OPENING TALK :2. FUMIKO ORIKASA on the air ~チャっピーさんとあー。さん~ :3. DJ Morita Navigation 1 :4. REIKO TAKAGI on the air ~BLEACH アクセント辞典完成~ :5. DJ Morita Navigation 2 :6. TOMOKO KAWAKAMI on the air ~とも子ちゃんのつんつん~ :7. ENDING TALK :8. Holy Fight -brightest mix- :Fecha de publicación: 23 Abril 2008 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 03-02'' Bleach "B" Station 3rd Session vol.2: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer & Orihime Inoue :Seiyū: Junichi Suwaba (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez), Daisuke Namikawa (Ulquiorra Cifer), Yuki Matsuoka (Orihime Inoue). :1. OPENING TALK :2. JUNICHI SUWABE on the air ~BLEACH Boot camp~ :3. DAISUKE NAMIKAWA on the air ~スタジオで流し質問大会!?~ :4. YUKI MATSUOKA on the air ~鼻モニカ~ :5. DJ Morita Navigation :6. Special Guest: Kubo Tite on the air :7. ENDING TALK :8. BrEaK -Fire Fighters Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 27 Agosto 2008 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 03-03'' Bleach "B" Station 3rd Session vol.3: Kon, Nel Tu, Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Sōjirō Kusaka :Seiyū: Mitsuaki Madono (Kon), Tomoko Kaneda (Nel Tu), Romi Paku (Tōshirō Hitsugaya), Akira Ishida (Sōjirō Kusaka) :1. OPENING TALK :2. MITSUAKI MADONO on the air ~コンのハートブレイク~ :3. DJ Morita Navigation 1 :4. TOMOKO KANEDA on the air ~ネルのすべらない話~ :5. DJ Morita Navigation 2 :6. ROMI PAKU & AKIRA ISHIDA on the air ~最後までMerry X’mas~ :7. ENDING TALK :8. BLEACH THE LIMITATION -pal@HOUSE mix- :Fecha de publicación: 17 Diciembre 2008 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 03-04'' Bleach "B" Station 3rd Session vol.4: Rukia Kuchiki, Kaien Shiba & Dondochakka Bilstin :Seiyū: Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki), Toshihiko Seki (Kaien Shiba), Daisuke Gōri (Dondochakka Bilstin). :1. OPENING TALK :2. FUMIKO ORIKASA on the air ~マーサ・森田の恋愛占い~ :3. TOSHIHIKO SEKI on the air ~帰ってきたタメ口人生相談~ :4. DAISUKE GOURI on the air ~オリジナル“ジグナル”を作ろう~ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 木漏れ日 -CLUB MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 22 Abril 2009 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 03-05'' Bleach "B" Station 3rd Session vol.5: Izuru Kira, Byakuya Kuchiki & Yasutora Sado :Seiyū: Takahiro Sakurai (Izuru Kira) Ryōtarō Okiayu (Byakuya Kuchiki), Hiroki Yasumoto (Yasutora Sado). :1. OPENING TALK :2. TAKAHIRO SAKURAI on the air ~絶対に読まれるとは限りませんよ…~ :3. RYOTARO OKIAYU on the air ~ちくわ笛演奏会~ :4. HIROKI YASUMOTO on the air ~いたずらにドラマチックに~ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 夜空の川 -天空Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 26 Agosto 2009 Cuarta Sesión thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 04-01'' Bleach "B" Station 4th Session vol.1: Jūshirō Ukitake, Makoto Kibune, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji & Syūsuke Amagai :Seiyū: Hideo Ishikawa (Jūshirō Ukitake), Makoto Kibune (Hikaru Midorikawa), Reiko Takagi (Rurichiyo Kasumiōji), Ken'yū Horiuchi (Syūsuke Amagai). :1. OPENING TALK :2. HIDEO ISHIKAWA ON THE AIR ~好奇心、旺盛~ :3. HIKARU MIDORIKAWA ON THE AIR ~回避力が大切!?~ :4. REIKO TAKAGI ON THE AIR ~最後までよきにはからえ~ :5. KENYU HORIUCHI ON THE AIR ~大人の男…プロジェクト~ :6. ENDING TALK :7. 裏側 -陽炎MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 16 Diciembre 2009 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 04-2'' Bleach "B" Station 4th Session vol.2: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Szayelaporro Granz, Homura. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki), Kōsuke Toriumi (Szayel Aporro Granz), Aya Hirano (Homura). :1. OPENING TALK :2. KOHSUKE TORIUMI on the air　～ピンクの頭はタダものじゃない!?～ :3. FUMIKO ORIKASA on the air　～久しぶりに来たら寒い･･･～ :4. AYA HIRANO on the air ～記憶というか記録を消してほしい～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. SCIENCE SHOW -Mad Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 21 Abril 2010 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 04-3'' Bleach "B" Station 4th Session vol.3: Ichigo Kurosaki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sajin Komamura, Nnoitra Gilga. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Ryūsei Nakao (Mayuri Kurotsuchi), Tetsu Inada (Sajin Komamura), Nobutoshi Kanna (Nnoitra Gliga). :1. OPENING TALK :2. NOBUTOSHI KANNA on the air　～休憩がてらラジオでちゃう～ :3. RYUSEI NAKAO on the air　～曖昧模糊～ :4. TETSU INADA on the air ～七番隊の審査基準～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. Not Perfect is GOoD -Mad Psychic Mix-(涅マユリ) :Fecha de publicación: 25 Agosto 2010 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 04-4'' Bleach "B" Station 4th Session vol.4: Ichigo Kurosaki, Sōsuke Aizen, Ikkaku Madarame , Marechiyo Ōmaeda . :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Shō Hayami (Sōsuke Aizen), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Ikkaku Madarame), Shōto Kashī (Marechiyo Ōmaeda). :1. OPENING TALK :2. SHOW HAYAMI ON THE AIR ~自分自身に鏡花水月~ :3. NOBUYUKI HIYAMA ON THE AIR ~押してもダメなら尚押してみな!~ :4. SHOUTO KASHII ON THE AIR ~ここにいていいのか!?~ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 花弁 -HUECO MUNDO MIX- :Fecha de publicación: 8 Diciembre 2010 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 04-5'' Bleach "B" Station 4th Session vol.5: Ichigo Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Zangetsu. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Kumi Sakuma (Momo Hinamori), Jun Fukuyama (Yumichika Ayasegawa), Takayuki Sugo (Zangetsu). :1. OPENING TALK :2. KUMI SAKUMA ON THE AIR ～やっとでてきた！～ :3. JUN FUKUYAMA ON THE AIR ～海に行きた～い～ :4. TAKAYUKI SUGO ON THE AIR ～夜大好きです～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 斬 -Hyper Plus Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 26 Enero 2011 Quinta Sesión thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 05-01'' Bleach "B" Station 5th Session vol.1: Ichigo Kurosaki, Zabimaru, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Haineko. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Mitsuki Saiga y Asami Sanada (Zabimaru), Fumiko Orikasa (Rukia Kuchiki), Kaya Matsutani (Rangiku Matsumoto), Chiaki Takahashi (Haineko). :1. OPENING TALK :2. KAYA MATSUTANI ＆ CHIAKI TAKAHASHI ON THE AIR ～想像を絶するほどナマイキ？～ :3. MITUKI SAIGA ＆ ASAMI SANADA ON THE AIR ～まずおっさんです～ :4. FUMIKO ORIKASA ON THE AIR ～転校生が隣の席にくるみたいなドキドキ～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 響 -Urge String Mix- :Fecha de publicación: 23 Febrero 2011 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 05-02'' Bleach "B" Station 5th Session vol.2: Ichigo Kurosaki, Muramasa, Byakuya Kuchiki, Hyōrinmaru. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Yūichi Nakamura (Muramasa), Ryōtarō Okiayu (Byakuya Kuchiki), Kenji Hamada (Hyōrinmaru). :1. OPENING TALK :2. KENJI HAMADA ON THE AIR ～記憶がない記憶がない～ :3. RYOTARO OKIAYU ON THE AIR ～何十肩かなあ？～ :4. YUICHI NAKAMURA ON THE AIR ～刀持ったらどうなるんだろう～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「前略、崖の上より」 :Fecha de publicación: 6 Abril 2011 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 05-03'' Bleach "B" Station 5th Session vol.3: Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai,Jūshirō Ukitake, Sogyo no Kotowari. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Yuki Matsuoka (Orihime Inoue), Kentarō Itō (Renji Abarai), Hideo Ishikawa (Jūshirō Ukitake), Yū Shimamura (Sogyo no Kotowari). :1. OPENING TALK :2. HIDEO ISHIKAWA ＆ YU SHIMAMURA ON THE AIR ～付けつ付けられつ～ :3. KENTARO ITO ON THE AIR ～僕なんかした！？～ :4. YUKI MATSUOKA ON THE AIR ～120グラム5000円の肉～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「拝啓、波打ち際より」live ver？ :Fecha de publicación: 27 Abril 2011 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 05-04'' Bleach "B" Station 5th Session vol.4: Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Noriaki Sugiyama (Uryū Ishida), Akemi Kanda (Mashiro Kuna), Tetsu Inada (Love Aikawa), Rikiya Koyama (Coyote Starrk), Kiyomi Asai (Lilynette Gingerbuck). :1. OPENING TALK :2. NORIAKI SUGIYAMA ON THE AIR ～食べられちゃう方が僕～ :3. TETSU INADA ＆ AKEMI KANDA ON THE AIR ～そんなはずはない！～ :4. RIKIYA KOYAMA ＆ KIYOMI ASAI ON THE AIR ～ふたりがひとりになっちゃった～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「隙間の霊力」 :Fecha de publicación: 25 Mayo 2011 thumb|''Bleach "B" Station 05-05'' Bleach "B" Station 5th Session vol.5: Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Cifer, Kenpachi Zaraki, Shūhei Hisagi. :Seiyū: Morita Masakazu (Ichigo Kurosaki), Daisuke Namikawa (Ulquiorra Cifer), Fumihiko Tachiki (Kenpachi Zaraki), Katsuyuki Konishi (Shūhei Hisagi). :1. OPENING TALK :2. DAISUKE NAMIKAWA ON THE AIR ～ぼく随分前に死んだんですけど…～ :3. FUMIHIKO TACHIKI ON THE AIR ～ちんといえば、ぶん！～ :4. KATSUYUKI KONISHI ON THE AIR ～このラジオなにすんの？～ :5. ENDING TALK :6. 霊力勉強部屋のテーマ完全版「よりみち」 :Fecha de publicación: 22 Junio 2011 Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Collection